


Kirisame Massage Parlour

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Collars, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, Massage, Master/Pet, Multi, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Kirisame's expertise in matters of contact would soon bring her clients throughout Gensokyo





	1. Caress of Paradise

It was a summer morning at the Hakurei shrine. Both it's maiden and her witch companion were sat in front of the doorway, both women barefoot.

"Hnnrgh, i feel like cutting the bottom of my legs off," Reimu lamented.

"It's cuz ya always wear those wooden sandals all day! C'mon let me see if i can help!" Marisa giving an immediate rebuttal.

"I am already skeptical of allowing you to touch any part of my body, especially after last time." Reimu sternly spoke to the woman towards her left.

Marisa pouted. "Oh c'mon, it felt good after that didn't it?" Marisa spoke as she proceeded to bring her hand up to her face, separating her index and middle fingers, protruding her tongue in between to form a lewd gesture.

Hakurei sighed. "Yes, but Yakumo noted my posture as i walked was strange after a while. But if you can relieve pressure, be my guest." Reimu stated as she turned towards the magician, her feet directly in front of Marisa.

Kirisame took hold of the maiden's leftmost extremity with both hands, and began caressing throughout Reimu's sole with both thumbs, slowly motioning up and down, applying equal amounts of light pressure. 

Reimu moaned as she felt Marisa's soft hands caress her foot. "Kirisame..."

"So you really like that? Ze~" Marisa stated as she repeated the motion on Reimu's right foot.

Reimu moaned in pleasure at the sensation. "Let's head inside Kirisame, I want you everywhere."

Marisa smiled. "So ya actually like being touched? It's been a while since we had some fun Reimu!"

"It's not for that, idiot. I just want to get comfortable while you service me." The maiden stating with her features going into a red tint as she stood upward.

"Lead the way, beautiful!" Marisa uttered as she stood upward to follow Reimu inside.

Moments later, Reimu laid upon her futon topless with her back facing upwards, arms giving her head support. "I also have a bunch of tension within my back. I hope you're competent enough to relive it."

"No Problem! Ze." Marisa stated with a grin on her face, kneeling next to the woman in front of her to Reimu's right.

Marisa began caressing the length of Reimu's backside, the maiden moaning with every stroke.

Marisa has intimately touched Reimu before. However the magician was always too busy bringing Hakurei to climax to take notice of the maiden's toned physique, forged from nearly a decade of incident solving and youkai extermination.

"Never noticed ya had a great body Reimu!" Marisa excitedly chirped.

"Of course, I am the most beautiful of Gensokyo. But you have seen me naked before, Kirisame." Reimu retorted. 

"Yeah, but we're always moaning and yellin! It's nice to spend some quiet time with ya!" Marisa offering a rebuttal.

"You were always great with your hands, Kiris-" Reimu interrupted as she made an undignified howl as Marisa caressed an erogenous zone Reimu never knew she had.

"What was all that talk of being skeptical huh? Not to mention your ass is still really cute! Mind if I finish ya off?" Marisa inquired with a large grin on her face, lightly slapping Reimu's posterior.

"I told you we weren't having relations this early in the morning! but i don't care." Reimu stated as she turned around onto her back.

The first sight Marisa experienced was Reimu's small yet lively chest, her pink nipples and areola moving up and down with every breath. Kirisame motioned down to Reimu's abdomen, slowly moving her hands up and down the length of upper body.

"I forgot how cute your tummy is, Reimu!" Marisa stated before she leaned forward and began laying light kisses onto Reimu's abdomen.

"Can you stop playing around?" Reimu inquired, desiring immediate stimulation.

Marisa emerged from her position with a large smile on her face. "Okay, since you asked!" Marisa promptly guided her hands along Reimu's abdomen all the way up to her breasts, gently tugging them.

Reimu screamed in ecstasy at the magician's stimulation. "Okay, you've proved your point, magician."

"I didn't even have to touch ya down there and yet you're losin it!" Marisa stated as she removed her hands from the other woman. "Ya think i should start a business?"

"Whatever, Marisa. Just kiss me." Reimu sternly stated. Marisa leaning down and interlocking lips with the maiden.

Moments later, Reimu was fast asleep on her bedding. Her previous discomfort seemingly disappearing.


	2. Opening Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to determine if her success with Hakurei was a fluke, Marisa attempts her abilities on Alice Margatroid and Rinnosuke Morichika.

Reimu awoke hours later, upon her immediate gaze was a hand written letter left next to her futon.

Stretching as she sat up, the maiden's breasts lifting with exuberance, Reimu reached for the letter beside her.

"Hey Reimu, I'm gonna open a massage parlour with the help of Yukarin and Kourin! But first i wanna test my skills out on Alice! Don't get jealous, da~ze."

"Wonder how long this will last," Reimu pondered. Proceeding to grab hold of the blouse beside her and wear it upon her person. "Guess i'll go into Kirisame's new establishment." Reimu spoke to herself, slipping into her sandals as she walked outside to make preparations for flight.

Marisa's accommodations were completely unrecognizable from before. What was once a dilapidated European building, featuring overgrowth from the outside. Appears now as a lavish building befitting an individual in a position of power.

Inside, what was once a common area with signs of neglect, strewn with stolen artifacts and trinkets became an upper crust lounge area, not unlike the lobby of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. A king sized bed being the centerpiece of the area, loveseat adjacent to the right.

Now clad in a black Kimono, Marisa was kneeling in front of Alice Margatroid. The puppeteer seated into the loveseat within the furthest corner of the area.

"Kirisame, what are you playing at? I usually don't come over due to your inability to clean." Alice stated as Marisa removed the boot on her left foot.

Marisa smiled. "i had Yukari clean this place up! She said she would bring clients as long as i gave her a twenty cut!" Kirisame spoke as she removed the footwear from Margatroid's right extremity.

"So you're basically a whore and Yakumo is your madam, got it." Alice stated in a dismissive tone.

"Hey i'm not some kinda hookah, I'm doin this for fun!" Marisa exclaimed, poking her tongue out in a childish manner as she looked up towards the other blonde.

Marisa began to caress Margatroid's left extremity, covered by her pantyhose, using the same method she previously used on Hakurei.

"Marisa..." Alice cooed, having underestimated Marisa's abilities as a quick scheme. "Can you go further?" The puppeteer asked, her features turning beet red.

"Ya got some really cute legs, Alice! But first i gotta remove these pantyhose!" Marisa excitedly chirped.

"B-Be my guest," Alice barely finishing her sentence before pulling down the nylon garment that conformed to her slender curvature.

Marisa held Margatroid's left extremity in a manner as if she was cradling a newborn child, promptly kissing the upper area of the sole near Alice's toes.

"K-Kirisame!" Alice shouted, having never been stimulated in such a manner before.

Marisa smiled. Without a word she began kissing upwards, eventually making her way to Alice's inner thigh.

Before both women realized, Alice had fainted from pleasure, a serene expression adorning her features.

Standing up, Marisa gave the other blonde a quick kiss in the lips. "Sweet dreams, Alice."

Soon enough, Reimu proceeded to enter the establishment, quickly taking a nearby seat. "This place just looks like a whorehouse to me."

Marisa turned around to face the woman in the opposite end of the area. "Hey Reimu! I already gave ya that quickie so you have to pay up if you want more!"

"Oh come on now, Kirisame. With all the work Reimu has done shouldn't she be entitled to free service?"

Both women immediately turned to the voice in their vicinity. in their gaze was Yukari Yakumo, clad in an ornate purple kimono, befitting of a brothel madam.

Reimu was the first to speak. "I know you're just whoring out Marisa for your own gain, Yakumo."

"Oh believe me, Marisa's proposition was perplexing. However, many residents of Gensokyo deserve a break, don't you think? Follow me, Reimu. I will relive your doubts."

"I doubt you're any better than Marisa." Reimu spoke as she emerged from her seating, following the youkai into what was previously Marisa's accommodations.

Closing the doorway behind her, Reimu took notice of the room. Kirisame's previously dilapidated bedroom was renovated with plush bedding and carpeting not out of place of a lord's quarters.

Reimu immediately sat onto the bed in the corner of the room, immediately beginning to disrobe.

"Oh my~ not even any apprehension?" Yukari spoke to the maiden adjacent to her.

"I know both of you are just masquerading as whores in order to gather favors, let's get this over with." Hakurei stated, laying on her back on the lavish bed. Yakumo climbing on top of her.

"You'll understand after this." Yakumo stated as she began to gently massage Reimu's left nipple with her tongue, proceeding to lightly suckle onto the areola.

"Is that seriously the best you got, Yakumo?" Reimu giving direct provocation to the woman on top of her.

Yukari emerged from her task. "So you like it rough, huh Hakurei?" and proceeded remove herself from Reimu, now laid at her side. Face to face with the maiden.

A small boundary formed in between the women, Yukari placing her right hand inside.

Reimu began to convulse as if her body had a will of it's own, waves of pleasure emerging with the youkai's stimulation.

"Fufufu~ now do you understand how lucrative this venture is, Hakurei?" Yukari inquired to the woman in front of her, as she removed the boundary directly into Reimu's body.

"Damn you, Yakumo," Reimu lamented. "I am a selfish woman. The thought of Marisa touching anyone but me drives me insane. Not to mention the fact she can be endangered."

"I'm never going to put Kirisame in harm's way, you can rest easy on that front. You think i'm going to let any old man from the village lay hands on our magician?" Yakumo reassured her partner, now petting the smaller woman on the head as Reimu held Yukari in her arms.

"Can we stay like this?" Reimu softly inquired to the other woman as she slowly closed her eyes.

Yukari smiled. "You can become so defenseless, Hakurei." Yukari making her observation as Reimu fell into slumber.

Alice awoke to Marisa's smiling visage. "Did ya like it?" Marisa directly asked the woman in front of her.

Margatroid held onto a bashful expression as she emerged from her seat. "It felt sublime. Thank you, Kirisame."

"Don't mention it! That was a freebie but you're welcome to go further as a customer!" Marisa's features bearing a wide grin.

"Well, I will go now." Alice stated as she walked to the doorway that served as the entrance to Marisa's accommodations, her face beet red. "See ya Alice!" Marisa exclaimed as the puppeteer walked away.

Moments later, a bespectacled silver haired man made his way into the establishment. "Kirisame-san, just stopping by."

"Oh hey Kourin! I need to pay ya for helpin get this thing started!" Marisa spoke as she held Morichika by his right forearm.

"Yakumo already reimbursed me, that will not be necessary." Rinnosuke offering a rebuttal.

"But I insist! C'mon Kourin, don't you wanna feel good too?" Marisa stated as she beckoned the man to take the seat Margatroid took moments before.

"Well, it would be rude to decline." Rinnosuke uttered as he took a seat.

Marisa slowly disrobed the man of his blue upper garment, revealing his slender yet toned figure. The blonde began to run her fingers through the shopkeeper's pectorals, going all the way down to his abdomen. Morichika remained silent throughout the blonde's molestation.

"Givin me the cold shoulder eh? Then how about this!" Marisa exclaimed as she bent down, lowering the man's trousers, revealing his erect appendage. Marisa gazing upon it with a smirk. "Ya act like ya didn't wanna be here, but your magic rod says otherwise!"

RInnosuke winced as Marisa's soft hands wrapped around his appendage, the woman's hands stroking up and down in a continuous rhythm.

Taking note of the man's reaction, Kirisame gave the head of Morichika's member a light kiss, opening her mouth immediately after.

Rinnosuke groaned as a large spray of semen hit Kirisame square in the face.

"Thanks for the meal!" Marisa exclaimed. As she proceeded to wipe and lick the sperm all around her face with her fingers as she stood up.

"U-Um, I should get going, Kirisame-san." Morichika uttered as he began to reapply his clothing, his face red as a tomato.

"Ya welcome any time, Kourin!" Marisa exclaimed to the man hurriedly leaving the establishment.

"It's bout time i take a shower, I'm covered in Kourin's stinky love juice~" The maiden uttered to seemingly nobody.

In a manner of minutes, Kirisame enters her quarters in the nude, having finished her bathing. In her immediate gaze was Reimu, peacefully sleeping.

"Guess Yukari got to ya first huh?" Marisa uttered, climbing onto her bedding in a position adjacent to the sleeping maiden. "It means a lot to me that ya got worried enough to come over here. I just wanna make the rest of our friends as happy as we are. The money is just a bonus."

Marisa kissed the other woman on the forehead, as the sunset began to seep through the bedroom's window. The magician closing her eyes to join her companion in slumber.


	3. Lunatic Gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls' first customer turns out to be Reisen Inaba. The rabbit in need of some well deserved intimacy.

Reimu awoke to the sight of Marisa's smile. "Miss me sleepyhead?"

The maiden needed a few seconds to get her bearings, slowly turning her gaze towards the magician in front of her. "Are you and Yakumo both perverts?" Reimu inquired. Taking note of the naked blonde in front of her. "Only a freak would lie next to a defenseless woman naked."

Marisa pouted. "Says you! I've been with ya tonight, didn't want ya to get lonely after Yukarin took off!"

Reimu giggled. "Well, at least i know Yakumo isn't exploiting you. I hate to use this phrase, but perhaps i was experiencing jealousy."

"You've known Yukari for how long now? Do ya still distrust her cuz ya in love?: Marisa teasing the woman in front of her.

Reimu could only blush as she couldn't help but agree with Marisa. "Try as i might, i'm unable to resist Yakumo's otherworldly charms."

Taking notice of the nightstand as she sat up on the edge of the bedding, Reimu quickly inspected the note. "Hi girls, Reisen Udongein Inaba should be headed over there by the time you're reading this. I had Ran clean Marisa's garment as well as prepare one for my dear Hakurei~. You should know by now Eientei leaves no expense unpaid. I hope you take good care of our little bunny!"

Upon further inspection, Reimu took note of the cloth sack filled with currency in excess of 5000 mon. Underneath were two neatly folded Kimonos, one black and one red.

Reimu sighed. "Yakumo somehow got me involved anyway, my old clothes are nowhere to be found."

"Oh c'mon Reimu, it's fun and ya get paid! And besides, ain't Reisen a friend? Let's make her feel good!" Marisa reassuring her companion. Quickly adorning the black garment.

Moments later, the pair emerge from their quarters. Entering the lobby in their matching ensemble. Seated near the entrance was a woman with protruding white haired sensory appendages, lavender locks donning a black blazer. Reisen Udongein Inaba was the current patron of the establishment.

The demi-lagomorpth immediately stood up and bowed to the women. "I hope you two will accommodate me this evening."

"Relax Udonge, if anything we should be bowing to you." Reimu quickly interjecting.

"I'm just a bit nervous, is all." Reisen sheepishly stated. Making her way towards the large bedding, taking a seat by the edge.

"Aw C'mon Raisin! Get those stuffy clothes off ya!" Marisa exclaimed to the woman in front of her.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Reisen stated, unbuttoning her business suit.

Reisen promptly laid naked onto the bedding, revealing her toned body befitting her previous occupation as a combatant.

Marisa scanned the woman in front of her, taking note of the numerous scars throughout her chest, abdomen and thighs. "Guess I'll have to give ya the direct treatment for this one. Reimu can you touch her ears and get her started?" The magician spoke to the women seated on the edge of the bedding to Reisen's left.

Reisen immediately blushed. "Those are really sensitive!" Her hesitation going unanswered as Reimu kneeled next to her and began caressing her sensory organs with both hands. The lunar hybrid immediately moaning as if on reaction.

Marisa climbed onto the bedding toward's Reisen's front, placing her face directly into Inaba's groin region.

"W-What are you do-" Reisen interrupted as Kirisame began licking around her labia, thereafter inserting her tongue directly into the lunarian's vaginal cavity.

Reimu observed the faces of pleasure Reisen made, her previous apprehension seemingly melting away as she leaned down and directly inserted her tongue into Inaba's mouth. The inner walls tasting of blood and gunpowder, a very unpleasant flavor in comparison to Marisa's honey or Yakumo's lavender.

Muffled screams and moans signaled the torrent of discharge that flowed into Kirisame's mouth. Marisa making sure to lick around Reisen's inner thigh.

As she removed her lips from Inaba's to catch her breath, Reimu grabbed a hold of Reisen's left hand. The former servicewoman slowly drifting into slumber.

Half an hour passes, Reisen now bundled beneath the silk sheets, her features in a content gaze. Maiden and Magician seated together nearby.

"That's possibly the best sleep she's gotten in nearly a decade," Reimu noted.

"See? If we can make our friends happy in any way, even if it means lovin on em then that's what we're here for!" Marisa excitedly stated to her partner.

"Well if the pay's nice, i can stick around for a while." Reimu stated as she continued looking upon Inaba. Her previous hostility to this new occupation seemingly a distant memory.


	4. Luna Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The servant of the Scarlet Devil arrives at her master's request of mandatory relaxation.

Reisen stood near the entrance of the establishment that doubled as Kirisame's home, now fully clothed. "Um, thanks you two. That was the first time i ever had a pleasant dream."

"Aw don't mention it! That's what we're here for! You can tell Eirin we cured ya nightmares!" Marisa excitedly exclaimed.

"I shall take my leave then, sayonara." Reisen stated as she left the building through the doorway.

"What a polite customer~"

Reimu and Marisa both turned to face the voice. Finding Yukari in the same kimono, now obscuring her face with a large paper fan, upholding her role as madam. "How was your first night on the job, Reimu?"

The maiden looked up from her task, straightening the sheets of the bedding in front of her. "I didn't know being a whore would be so relaxing."

Yukari laughed. "Well, the night is still young. Remilia's dog is coming to play soon~"

"Sakuya? I haven't seen her since the Shining Needle incident! Guess she wants to play fetch! When's she comin?" Marisa welcoming Izayoi's patronage.

"Izayoi should be here any moment now, i hope you accept her requests~" Yukari stated as she stepped into a boundary behind her.

Minutes later, Izayoi walked into the establishment, clad in her usual attire befitting her position as a servant. However, in her hands was an unusual leash.

"When Yukari propositioned milady, i couldn't believe it. Kirisame becoming a courtesan." Sakuya uttered.

"Hey! I ain't a hooker! I'm a love saleswoman!" Marisa giving an instant retort, Reimu giggling as she looked upon the scene.

"Milady declined Yukari's offer, however. Lady Scarlet requested I relieve myself of tension. Not to mention you still need to pay for several tomes from Voile. Your body will suffice." Izayoi stated as she held the collar in front of Marisa. "Put it on."

Marisa performed the order without question, Izayoi beginning to disrobe.

Izayoi's ensemble consisted of black lace lingerie combined with a black garterbelt and leggings. Kirisame now naked as she kneeled in front of Sakuya, now seated on the edge of the bedding as she held the leash with her right hand. The silver haired woman extending her left extremity to Marisa.

Without another word, Marisa began licking Izayoi's hand.

"Good dog~" Sakuya continued. "Now get on," Sakuya ordered as she tugged the leash.

Marisa promptly climbed onto the bedding, proceeding to lay onto her back.

Izayoi proceeded to hover over Kirisame, giving deep kisses along the blonde's collar. Marisa moaning to the stimulation.

Continuing her offensive, Izayoi began to insert her right hand's index and middle finger into Kirisame's opening as she made her way onto the magician's breasts, licking around the areola. Marisa climaxing in pleasure.

Marisa was usually the proactive participant, exploring the walls of her partners. Very rarely would she let anyone besides Rinnosuke touch her in such a manner. However, Sakuya's expertise in using her hands in her daily duties certainly helped.

Licking the discharge from her fingers, Sakuya removed herself from Kirisame. The servant now standing next to the bedding as she began dressing herself. Marisa removing the collar.

"Pleasure doing business with you, magician," Sakuya stated. "Maybe milady was correct that I needed some time to my own devices. You can keep the collar."

"It's weird seeing ya outside the mansion Sakuya! Not to mention you're into some weird things!" Marisa excitedly proclaimed.

Sakuya laughed. "You two constantly call me Remilia's dog. Just thought i would return the favor. I shall take my leave." Izayoi stated as she went through the building's doorway, leaving the establishment.

Reimu, finally emerging from her seating, quickly made note of the prior "exchange". "I guess Izayoi did what I couldn't, and that is tame you. C'mon doggy, let's get you cleaned up."

Marisa childishly stuck her tongue out at the other woman as she emerged from her bedding. "I'm all sweaty from tonight, let's take a bath before the sun comes up and Yukari gives us more work to do."

After Marisa stood up, both women promptly entered Kirisame's lavatory, hand in hand.


	5. Emerald Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanae Kochiya propositions the pair on "pilgrimage".

Kirisame's bathroom is a far cry from what it was before. What used to be a small rest area consisting of a toilet and dedicated shower became a lavish miniature bath house. Within the wide area of the lavatory, the first thing Reimu and Marisa noticed was the large tub filled with moderately warm water.

"I don't want to think about what this place looked like before." Reimu muttered as she removed her kimono.

"Bweh, c'mon Reimu. Hop inside! Don't cha want people to get clean after they're done?" Kirisame stated, once again repeating the childish tongue gesture.

"You're way too naive for this profession," Reimu noted, holding the right hand of the woman beside her. Both women seated inside the large ornate porcelain device.

"Ahh, this is amazin," Marisa proclaimed, with the maiden's response coming soon after. "I know you have taken a bath before," Reimu giving a quick retort.

"Heeey Raymoo~ I think ya boobs are gettin bigger, mind if ya let me rub on them a little bit?" The magician teased.

"Go right ahead," Reimu replied. Willing to humor the magician's wish just to feel the sensation.

Marisa's digits caressed the brunette's modest chest, her digits moving throughout the length of Reimu's chest.

Hakurei gave a light moan as Marisa rubbed her fingers around the maiden's areola.

"Kirisame, can we go to your room? I am enthralled right now," Reimu uttered, failing to resist Marisa's stimulation.

"Aight! Let's go!" Marisa exclaimed.

Moments later, the pair embraced in Kirisame's quarters, having already discarded their bath towels.

"You're the most beautiful whore I've ever known, Kirisame," Reimu uttered to the woman below her.

"Oh c'mon, Reimu. Ya still callin me that?" Marisa giving an instant rebutttal. "So ya talk to a buncha whores?"

The maiden giggled as she leaned down as she interlocked lips with the other woman. "Let's retire until noon."

"Yeah, I wanna hold onto ya while I'm nappin!" Marisa energetically exclaimed.

"You repeat yourself a lot, idiot." Reimu holding a faint smile, disembarking from the woman. Laying by Marisa's side as she slowly closed her eyes.

Reimu awakened to the brisk afternoon sunlight. Immediately opening her mouth in anticipation for the blonde sharing her awakening.

Marisa immediately inserted her tongue into the maiden's orifice, both women savoring the taste in a manner befitting a wine connoisseur.

Marisa emerged from the other woman's face. "It ain't as fun when ya expecting it, Reimu!"

"Whatever," Reimu uttered, motioning to the nightstand beside her, opening the envelope within.

Inside were the pair's payment of 5000 mon, as well as a note inside. "The Moriya shrine has offered 10000 mon, in order for you two to teach Sanae 'How to get laid'. I hope you two love her tenderly~"

Reimu sighed. "Sanae was always horribly precocious, this will be interesting." Reimu noted as she emerged from the bedding, beginning to don her kimono. Marisa doing the same.

Almost as if on cue, Kochiya entered the establishment, maiden and magician entering Kirisame's common area.

"U-um, Kanako and Suwako told me i can 'seek paradise' if i come here." Sanae uttered, fidgeting her hands in a timid manner.

Reimu sighed. "Kochiya, are you a virgin?" The brunette giving a prompt inquiry.

Sanae's features emblazoned red. "H-how did you know?"

Reimu turned to the woman on her right. "Marisa, you don't mind sitting this one out, right?"

"I got no problem! I know Sanae likes ya a lot!" Marisa stated, taking her seat near the bedding.

Reimu turned back to the woman in front of her. "Get naked, Kochiya."

"Y-yes!" Sanae shouted, removing her blouse.

Immediately after, Sanae was laid upon the bed, completely nude, Reimu hovering above her.

"Let's begin our worship," Reimu stated as she lowered her head in order to lock lips with her rival.

Sanae gave little resistance, her utmost fantasy was to be entered in some way by the brunette maiden. However she was too shy to admit her feelings.

Reimu emerged from the cavern, licking her lips. "Have you found your religion yet?" Hakurei jokingly inquired the woman below her.

Sanae covered her face with her hands. "I never thought I would get a kiss from you, Reimu. I never even kissed any boys back in high school..."

Reimu giggled. "This is going to be much more than a kiss." Motioning down to Kochiya's groin region, proceeding to kiss Sanae's inner thigh.

"R-Reimu what are you doing!" Sanae exclaimed, Reimu refusing to listen as she began stimulating Sanae's labia.

Reimu inserted her tongue deeper, massaging Kochiya's inner cavity. The torrent of discharge combined with Sanae's cooing and moaning prompted the maiden to "finish". Licking vertically to reach Kochiya's clitoris.

Sanae barely held onto consciousness as the stimulation drove her to scream in an undignified manner.

Reimu emerged from Sanae's sacred area, licking her lips once again. "So, how do you feel now that me and Kirisame sold your innocence?" Kneeling in front of Sanae.

Sanae stood up and sat by the edge of the bedding. "Um, I didn't expect it to be in this fashion, but I had a great time, Reimu." Kochiya making her statement as she reapplied her undergarment.

Reimu was now seated next to the Moriya heir. "I put up with you because you're so adorable." Giving Kochiya a kiss on the cheek.

Moments later, Sanae was once again fully clothed, waving at the two women inside as she left the building.

"Guess i can say ya a whore of god!" Marisa exclaimed, Reimu glaring at the blonde in front of her.

"Well, i can certainly see what you and Yakumo had in mind. However, tonight will be the last night. I'm going back to the shrine tomorrow." Reimu stated

"And miss out on all this money?" Marisa giving a rebuttal.

Reimu sighed. "You got a point."

As the women conversed, a familiar bespectacled male patronized the establishment, adjusting his glasses by the ridge with his left hand.

"Kirisame, I'm here for the full treatment." Rinnosuke stated, brandishing 100 Tenpō Tsūhō joins strung together.

Marisa licked her lips. "We're gonna have a lotta fun, Kourin."


	6. Encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reimu and Marisa perform their duties upon Kourindou's proprietor.

"So, why ya leave so soon yesterday, Kourin?" Marisa inquired the male in a sultry tone.

"The sensation of your soft hands overwhelmed me, Kirisame. However, I request your entire body." Morichika stated, walking forward and setting the currency down on the nearby nightstand.

"Well if ya payin, me and Reimu will do whatever ya want!" Marisa exclaimed, Reimu approaching her from behind. "Let me unwrap your prize, Morichika." Reimu uttered, slowly removing Kirisame's kimono, revealing the blonde's curvature.

Rinnosuke walked towards the pair, taking hold of Marisa's chin with his right hand, interlocking lips with the magician.

Morichika licked around the inner walls of Marisa's orifice, savoring the taste with every movement of his tongue. "You taste like honey, Kirisame." RInnosuke muttered as he removed his mouth from the blonde, mouth covered in saliva.

Marisa immediately sat upon the bedding. "C'mon Kourin, let's get into the hanky panky!" laying down and spreading her extremities upon the large bed.

Reimu sighed. "I'll go back and get some rest, you two have fun." The maiden promptly entering Marisa's quarters.

Rinnosuke disrobed his blue garment, revealing his lithe yet muscular frame, proceeding to climb onto the bedding as he made his way above Kirisame.

"Reimu is fast asleep, Kourin. Ya manhood depends on fuckin me like a cheap village broad!"

"Can you refrain from talking like that Kirisame? I paid for your time, after all. You're making me go flaccid." Morichika giving an instant retort.

"Aw c'mon, just stick it in." Marisa uttered to the male.

Morichika slowly inserted his manhood as he embraced the woman below him, Marisa wincing as the man entered her cavity.

"What kind of prostitute are you?" RInnosuke jokingly inquired the woman below him.

"Yukari ain't makin me fuck guys!" Marisa retorted, poking her tongue out in a childish manner.

"Well, let me enjoy your body, Kirisame." Morichika stated, moving his hips inward and outward as he began to penetrate the woman below him.

"Meh, c'mon Kourin! I know you ain't very athletic, but ya really borin me out here!" Marisa stated in direct skepticism of her partner's stamina.

Morichika's features emblazoned red. "Well, I didn't want to hurt you, Kirisame-san."

Marisa licked the man's chest in a coy manner. "C'mon Kourin, even if ya weren't payin, y'know I want ya to do things Reimu and Alice can't. I'm a big girl, I can take it."

Marisa wrapped her arms around the male, interlocking the pair in a secure bond. "Show me ya magic, Kourin~" Marisa cooed.

Without much delay, Morichika's rhythm became much more hurried, both participants breathing heavily.

"Aw that's tha ticket Kourin!" Marisa screamed as Morichika repeatedly entered and exited her reproductive cavity.

Marisa barely held onto consciousness as she made several whimpers and moans in response to her partner's stamina.

"Ya goin so fast Kourin! I'm beginnin to black out!" Marisa exclaimed in excitement.

"KIRISAME!" Morichika yelled as he emerged from Marisa, placing his left hand onto his manhood as he ejaculated a large quantity of semen onto Marisa's abdomen.

Catching her breath, Marisa did not hesitate in playfully teasing her mate. "Wow I didn't know ya had so much built up in there."

Morichika blushed. "You know I only do these moments with you, Kirisame san." The male now laid on his side next to Marisa.

"Well I'm too tired to go take a shower or whatever, let's worry bout that later." Marisa stated, holding onto the man in her arms as she closed her eyes.

Rinnosuke refrained from comment as he followed Marisa's example, joining his partner in slumber.


	7. Embodiment of Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remilia beckons the pair in order to tutor the younger scarlet sister on matters of pleasure.

Morichika awoke to peculiar stimulation onto his appendage, the male slowly opening his eyes.

Upon Rinnosuke's gaze was Marisa massaging his appendage with her right hand, motioning in an up and down movement.

"Wake up sleepyhead~" Marisa cooed, having already bathed and reapplied her garment, seated on the edge of the bedding as she performed the lewd act of contact.

"As much as I want to, I have to return, Kirisame." Morichika stated as he emerged from the bedding.

Marisa pouted as she removed her hand. "Fine, but just remember Kourin. Next one is on me." Marisa stated before kissing the male on the cheek.

Now fully clothed, Rinnosuke promptly left the establishment. Yukari Yakumo arriving via boundary soon after.

"Did you enjoy each other?" Yukari inquired, seemingly arriving out of nowhere.

Marisa blushed. "Well, I woulda liked it more if Kourin didn't pay."

Yukari laughed. "Your heart is way too big for this profession, Kirisame. However that's what makes this fun~"

Reimu walked into the area, stretching. "Okay gap hag, who do i have to molest here tonight?"

Yukari brought the paper fan to her face. "Oh? But Hakurei, you're not going to be here tonight."

"Oh, so whores take house calls now?" Reimu retorted in a dismissive tone.

Yukari laughed. "Lady Remilia was impressed with how well you trained her dog. She wishes for an audience of both of you. Her sister Flandre is woefully inexperienced."

"Oh? So she's inbred?" Reimu giving a quick rebuttal.

"You assume the worst of everyone, Hakurei. In fact, she is smitten with you, in much the same way Flandre is with the magician~"

"Yeah Reimu! Remi is payin us so you better behave!" Marisa uttered, poking her tongue in mischievous manner.

"Whatever." Reimu stated. Following Yukari into her boundary with Marisa right behind her.

Remilia's bedroom resembles a Transylvanian lord's amenities. A king sized bed being the centerpiece of the area, the ornate windows tinted to not let in sunlight. The only lighting available was a candle on the nightstand.

Remilia was seated on the edge of her bedding, lacking her usual dress and mob cap. In their place were a white nightgown with the back cut to accommodate the vampire's wings. Within the area was Izayoi Sakuya, donning her previous black undergarments.

Flandre was on the edge of the bedding next to Remilia, donning a similar nightgown, however it was colored blood red. The blonde Scarlet sister could sense the unease emanating from Remilia.

"Don't get nervous onee-sama! Reimu is coming too!" Flandre exclaimed, attempting to reassure her sibling.

"That's exactly why i'm worried, Flan." Remilia stated. "I want to make the best first impression, she's the only human that intimidates me."

"Milady." Izayoi began. "Hakurei and Kirisame are very meticulous, you need not worry on your eligibility."

As the trio conversed,, a boundary opened inside the area. Kirisame, Yakumo and Hakurei emerging.

"Hello, Scarlet Devil~" Yakumo uttered. "I hope my two ladies can service my creatures of the night."

"Oh so we're your whores now, Yukari?" Reimu retorted to the woman next to her in a coy fashion.

Yukari laughed. "I hope you two give them the aristocrat treatment, see you~" Uttering as she returned through the boundary, leaving the area.

Remilia spoke. "Sakuya, greet your master."

Izayoi walked to the edge of the bedding, kneeling in front of her master as she held onto Remilia's left foot. Sakuya began rolling her tongue in between the extremity's digits.

"Make my feet feel good too, Marisa!" Flandre excitedly exclaimed.

Marisa kneeled in front of the youngest Scarlet sibling, massaging the underside of the vampire's sole with both thumbs.

"C'mon, kiss em like Sakuya-san and onee-chan!" The energetic blonde nosferatu exclaimed.

Kirisame immediately obliged, placing light kisses throughout the length of Flandre's right extremity.

Flandre looked to the trio on her right. "Mari! Make me feel good like onee-sama!"

Marisa stood up, climbing onto the bedding onto her backside, awaiting Flandre to climb onto her. Without a word, Marisa slightly lowered her kimono, revealing her shoulders.

Reimu did the same before Remilia began puncturing her right shoulder, Izayoi holding onto Marisa's backside as the servant began placing light kisses onto the magician's collar.

In unison, both siblings drank from their human compatriots. In a manner of seconds, Remilia and Flandre drifted peacefully in satisfaction.

Moments later, Izayoi, Hakurei and Kirisame stood over the slumbering duo.

"Guess Remilia is still as precocious as ever," Reimu noted.

"Milady requested Flandre feed from a willing human, you were the best candidate, Kirisame." Izayoi stated.

"Don't mention it! Flan really needs to have some fun once in a while!" Marisa exclaimed in a nonchalant tone.

Yukari entered through a boundary, forever voyeuristic. "I'm glad you two accommodated the scarlet sisters~"

"Well, we gotta head back, love ya head maid! Tell Patchy I wanna feel her up as well!" Marisa exclaimed, ever energetic as she followed Yukari. Reimu following the magician's lead.

Sakuya waved her right hand in a gesture of goodbye as maiden and magician entered the boundary.


	8. Recreation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During her time off, Hakurei Reimu cannot contain herself.

Reimu pouted. "I'm not going to face you, Yakumo." The brunette stated to the woman behind her.

"You're finally back at the shrine, including your hard earned currency, yet you don't wanna look your wife in the eye?" Yukari inquired the woman in front of her.

"Okay, youkai. First of all, I never agreed to that. And secondly, aren't you committing adultery against your pet fox?" Reimu giving a retort to the woman that currently held her in an embrace. Both women laid on their side naked within Reimu's futon.

"Just because I'm not Kirisame, doesn't mean I cannot pleasure you in the same manner," Yukari stated, slowly caressing the woman in front of her, moving her hands up Reimu's abdomen before massaging the maiden's breasts.

Reimu did her best to resist moaning to Yukari's stimulation, her hostility to Yakumo being a coy facade.

"I don't even require my abilities to show you paradise, Hakurei," Yukari stated, guiding her left hand downwards towards Reimu's genitalia.

Reimu refused to respond to the stimulation, remaining silent as Yukari's fingertips made contact with her labia.

"Aw, is Hakurei smitten with our magician?" Yukari inquired the woman currently in her embrace.

Reimu's features flared red. "Do you think I care about whatever that wicked witch is doing? Especially on a summer afternoon." Reimu inquired to the woman behind her.

"Well, shouldn't you just fall into my arms with no hesitation?" Yukari jokingly inquired to the brunette in her arms, giving light kisses to Hakurei's backside.

Reimu shifted her weight, turning around to come face to face with Yukari. "I'm honestly in need of her services right now."

Yukari laughed. "So, our little maiden is bewitched?" Yakumo stated to the woman in her arms.

Reimu blushed as she buried her face into Yukari's ample bosom. "I think Kirisame is the only one that can satisfy me, I apologize Yakumo."

"You're extra adorable when you show your sentimental side, Hakurei," Yukari noted, embracing Reimu tighter. "Hopefully, Kirisame won't take too long in her dealings with the merchant. Then we can enjoy one another, no strings attached."

"Dumbass gap hag, who said you could come," Reimu retorted, burying her face deeper into Yukari's chest.

* * *

 

Morichika looked down at the blonde kneeling in front of his seated position, her headwear to her side. "Are you charging me for this?" The shopkeeper jokingly inquired to Kirisame.

Marisa looked upward at the male, her glare indicating the inquiry was an obvious one, interrupting her previous task of orally stimulating the bespectacled male's appendage.

"Jeez Kourin! I'm giving ya the five star treatment yet ya don't even talk or grab onto anythin! Ya should be more excited to treat me like the whore I am!" Kirisame stated as she removed her lips from the man's muscle, saliva dripping from her mouth.

Morichika laughed. "I could never get rough with you, Kirisame." The merchant proceeding to place his right hand to Marisa's left temple, moving his fingers vertically through the magician's follicles. Marisa returned to her previous task, vertically rolling her tongue throughout the male's length, before inserting Morichika's erect manhood into her throat.

Morichika utilized left index finger and thumb to pinch Kirisame's nostrils, grasping the back of Marisa's head with his right hand.

Kirisame noted a warm, viscous liquid pour down her throat, having no choice but to swallow as her breathing was impaired. Ingesting the semen as she moved her head backward, Morichika removing his hands.

"Jeez Kourin! I wanna get kinky but that was too much!" Marisa exclaimed, wiping her mouth with her right forearm.

Morichika laughed. "You're about to leave with special inventory, Kirisame. Not to mention you explicitly told me to hold onto something."

Marisa stuck her tongue towards the male in a childish manner, retrieving the headwear by her side. "Aight Kourin, ya owe me!"

* * *

 

Yukari and Reimu were seated adjacent to one another onto the kotatsu, still nude. "So, one time when Ran was in heat..."

"As much as i would like to hear of your previous exploits, Yakumo. I would refrain from learning of your pet rearing techniques." Reimu noted, immediately interrupting Yukari's diatribe.

As the pair conversed, Kirisame Marisa slid open the doorway, within her grasp was a large cloth sack. "So ya two wanna have some fun?" Marisa stated, proceeding to take her position adjacent to Yukari and Reimu. emptying the contents onto the floor. Shrewn everywhere were multiple appendage shaped implements, including a waist mounted harness.

"I know you didn't pay for this on your own accord, Kirisame." Reimu stated, leaning forward to insert her tongue into the blonde's mouth. "As I thought, I can taste the merchant on you."

"Oh? How could you tell, Hakurei~"

Reimu glared at Yakumo, her face in a visage of embarrassment.

"Well, I'm the only one that ain't naked around here! Let's test these out!" Marisa proclaimed, refusing to waste time in preparation for intimacy. Yakumo proceeding to apply the harness onto her person.

Moments later, Hakurei was bent over in front of a Kneeling Yukari, Kirisame laid onto her back in front of the brunette.

Reimu glanced at Yakumo directly behind her. "So you expect to take me as if you were a male?"

Yukari giggled as she brought the plastic appendage shaped object to Hakurei's opening, the head making contact directly outside her inner walls, Yakumo holding onto Reimu's abdomen.

Reimu looked forward at the woman in front of her. "Ya think y'know what ya doin?" Marisa jokingly inquired to Reimu as her mouth directly hovered over the blonde's vulva.

Hakurei remained silent as she immediately began stimulating Marisa's clitoris, taking note to move her tongue vertically as the muscle massaged the appendage.

Marisa moaned with every involuntary movement of Reimu's head from Yakumo's thrusts, doing her best to resist as long as she could.

Almost in unison, both Reimu and Marisa reached their limit, screaming in unison as discharge flowed equally between them.

Yukari removed herself from Hakurei, the plastic appendage seated at her groin coated with Reimu's vaginal fluid.

All three women present began giggling in unison, Reimu being the first to speak. "Being penetrated was certainly interesting."

"You certainly do have endurance, Hakurei~" Yukari noted, removing the harness from her person.

"Told ya we were gonna have fun!" Marisa exclaimed. "Y'know, honestly I just like fuckin ya guys and Kourin. I'm thinkin of retirin."

"It was fun while it lasted~"

Reimu sighed. "Right when I was getting acclimated to my new profession."

"Don't worry Rei, ya can get foot rubs any time!"

"Whatever, magician. I'm tired."

All three women crawled to Reimu's futon, slowly drifting to slumber in a shared embrace.


End file.
